


Elevator Man

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-13
Updated: 1998-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully, Holly, Skinner and an elevator. Not quite what you might expect.





	Elevator Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Elevator Man by Halrloprillalar

Spoilers: Pusher, vaguely  
Rating: R  
Distribution: list archive, elsewhere by permission  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files; if I did, Mulder would be  
played by Mike Myers.

* * *

ELEVATOR MAN  
by Halrloprillalar <>

I wonder how much of my life I've spent waiting for elevators.

Assistant Director Walter Sergei Skinner of the Federal Bureau of Investigation carefully masked his impatience as he stood, leaning slightly on one hip, and watched the numbers count down one by one until they reached his floor...and continued right on down to the basement.

Skinner allowed himself one small sigh and jabbed the glowing up arrow again.

"They had someone reprogram the elevators over the weekend. It's supposed to be more efficient now, but I think really they just programed them to avoid picking people up."

Skinner's gaze darted toward the voice: Holly. How did she always manage to sneak up on him like this? He shifted onto his other hip and tried to ignore the vague feelings of unease Holly induced in him since that *incident*, an unease tinged with... No, damp that down right away.

The elevator arrived, sparing him the need to make a reply. As the doors opened, he stepped back to allow her to enter.

"Dana! Good morning!" Holly chirped.

Agent Scully already occupied the elevator and showed no signs of getting off. Holly went to stand beside her. Skinner entered, nodded at Scully, and turned to face the front in Standard Elevator Riding Procedure. He pressed the button for floor ten. The button for floor twelve already glowed.

"Which floor?" he asked.

The women chatted in low voices and didn't seem to hear.

"Which floor?" he asked again, louder and with the special AD edge in his voice.

"Oh, sorry," Holly said. "Ten, please."

The doors closed. The elevator began to slowly rise and with it, Skinner's feeling of discomfort. He could feel them looking at him; this happened all the time. Everywhere he went, women stared at him, brushed up against him, tried to engage him in conversation. Just ten floors and then he could get off.

Behind Skinner, Holly fixed Scully with a sultry, teasing gaze. Her tongue pushed out at the corner of her mouth and slid slowly along her upper lip.

"Dana, are you going to aerobics tonight?" Holly's index finger pulled the neck of her silk blouse back just a little, showing her collar bone, then traced a line down to her cleavage.

"I don't think so; Mulder has some stupid project for the day and we'll be here late." Scully's cheeks flushed and her pupils dilated a fraction.

Holly pulled her blouse aside a little more, giving Scully a glimpse of her white camisole. "You really should--we're starting a new routine tonight." Holly pressed three fingers down over her breast, rolling the nipple through the layers of fabric.

Scully felt that familiar pull between her legs and knew she was hot and wet. She rearranged the books she was carrying, holding them in front of her, pressing them down upon her mons. "I bought a new leotard--you'll love it." She put her head to one side and pursed her lips just a little. Her eyes glittered as she devoured Holly with them.

Skinner knew their eyes were on him, tracing every curve of his smooth skull, every line of his broad back, every muscle of his tight ass. He concentrated on not moving, not clenching any part of him. That remark about the leotard--what a transparent effort to get his attention.

Holly's nipples jutted sharply through her blouse. She moved her hand back up to her face, drawing it across her mouth, then along her cheek to her ear. She pushed back her dark hair. "I think you should just blow Mulder off." One small fingertip stroked her earlobe slowly, over and over.

"Don't think I don't want to." Scully tried to keep her breathing light and soundless, pushing the books harder and harder against herself. "But you know how Mulder is."

Skinner could feel the electricity in the air. The women were thinking about him, about touching his back and sliding their hands around to his chest, cupping his ass, touching their wet tongues to his face. They were probably hoping the elevator would break down. Oh God, don't let *that* happen.

Holly's finger stroked again and again, a relentless sensual rhythm. "Forget Mulder, Dana." Stroke...stroke... She studied Scully's face, judged the changes there. Stroke...stroke... "Come."

Scully came. Spirals of pleasure unwound themselves inside her and she bit her lower lip as a fine sheen of sweat touched her brow. She leaned against the elevator wall and took a deep breath.

The elevator stopped. Finally, Skinner thought. Away from these slavering women. He stepped out without a backward glance.

Holly started to leave too, but Scully took her by the arm and kissed her hard, bruising, smearing lipstick. Then she pushed her out and touched the close button, smiling the smile of the satisfied woman.

Skinner stopped outside his office to talk to Kimberly about some appointments he had. Something about her manner seemed different to him.

Not her too! he groaned to himself. Women! Can't they think about anything else? He escaped to his office and took two aspirin.

"Don't do that when I'm talking to His Nibs," Kimberly scolded, laughing.

Holly just smirked. "What are you up to now?"

Kimberly pulled a key ring out of her drawer. "I was just about to pick up some pens from the supply room."

Holly licked her smudged lips. "What a coincidence."

F I N I S


End file.
